Strongly Burning
by StarSlingerSnitch
Summary: Spinoff to the Fire Trilogy. Appearances from Super Sentai. It's time for Jayden's and Emily's honeymoon in Okinawa, Japan. There are sure to be many adventures in their ten days spent there. A little beach, a little sight-seeing, a little kissing...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so it's been awhile but the first chapter of their honeymoon spinoff is finally up! Fair warning, updates will be very, very sporadic but I hope you will enjoy it anyway.**

**There will be Sentai influences, since Sentai is Japanese so for all you PR/SS fans out there, I hope you like the little spin I'm giving it!**

"This place is beautiful," Emily comments, gazing around. Her grip is limp on her baggage that Jayden gently takes from her hand.

"So you like it?" he says hopefully and Emily turns to him, a bright smile on her face as she nods enthusiastically.

The hotel is large, about six stories or so and made of white cement that almost blinds them because of the hot sun. People are milling about in front of it with suitcases and bags, talking rapidly to each other in fast Japanese.

The newlyweds had been fortunate enough to get a taxi driver that spoke English but now that they've arrived, it's going to be a little harder to get around.

"Come on, let's go inside." Jayden motions with his head as he gathers up their bags, refusing to let Emily take even one. Pouting, she follows him into the big lobby. The floor is made of gleaming white marble and the golden undertones give the room a sense of elegance.

"It's gorgeous," Emily breathes, distracted by a little koi pond in the corner. It has a mini waterfall falling from smooth stones and the sound of running water is present even with the hustle of the hotel. "However did you find a place like this?"

"Jii has some connections," explains Jayden, making his way over to the check in desk. He waits behind a family of five for a moment before they leave and it's his turn. He hesitantly speaks in the little Japanese he knows.

"Konnichiwa, anata wa eigo hanashimasu ka?" He's a bit embarrassed at his own Japanese, sure he messed it up, but it seems the man understood.

The man at the counter bobs his head. "A little. How can I help you?"

"My wife and I rented out one of the cottages," says Jayden, speaking a little slowly. "I think it's number six."

The man nods again and reaches for a binder, searching through it. "Ah, hai, here it is. Juu nichi, ne?"

Jayden assumes that means ten days from the little Japanese he remembers. "Hai, arigato." He accepts the key the man hands him. "Also, could you…recommend a translator or something for us?"

The man thinks for a moment, pushing his glasses up his nose. "A translator? Hai, I can think of one. Very good one, very good. Chotto matte, onegai."

He then turns to go to the back room and Jayden looks down to see Emily staring at him, her mouth wide open and her eyes surprised.

"You speak…Japanese?" she says faintly and Jayden laughs quietly.

"Yeah, Jii thought it might come in handy. Being a Samurai and all. I don't speak it very well and I forget most of it anyway."

"Maybe you could teach me," suggests Emily, winking at him.

"I'm not that good," he argues lightly but then stops when the man comes back, this time pulling along another person, a young boy that seems around Jayden's age.

"This is Agri-kun," the man explains and the boy bows his head. He's about Jayden's height with auburn hair and a youthful-looking face.

"Ogenki desuka?" he says quietly, raising his eyes to theirs. "I will be the translator for your stay. I hope I will do well."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Emily and this is Jayden," Emily says, smiling at him. He gives her a hesitant one back.

"Emily-san, Jayden-san, let me assist." He reaches for their bags to begin loading them onto one of the luggage carts.

"If you trouble, let him know," the man says. "He is a good boy. I hope you enjoy your stay, Shiba-san." The man bows and the newlyweds do the same, already getting into the habit, before following Agri through the lobby to a side door. He pushes it open, leading to a stone path that winds through very flourishing gardens.

"It's so pretty," Emily says, looking at all the flowering trees and bushes. "They must take very good care of it." Agri nods hesitantly, unsure what to say. "Are cherry blossom trees common here?" she continues. "I remember reading something about them."

Agri nods again. "Hai, sakura can be found many places. They are good for spirit."

"Sakura, huh?" murmurs Emily. "That's a pretty name."

"Suits them well than, doesn't it?" Jayden gestures to a clump of that very tree that is in full bloom, some falling down on the bright green grass. The gardens end in another few steps, leading them to a dirt path that they can see houses at least four cottages.

"Number six, ne?" says Agri, looking at them for confirmation. When they nod, he continues on until they reach that supposed cottage. It has three steps leading up to the front door, with two windows on either side of it. It seems to be made of wood but strong, sturdy, and clean wood, with white trim on the roof.

Agri reaches his hand out. "Key, onegaishimasu." Jayden drops it into his palm and the Japanese boy unlocks the front door, gesturing them inside before pushing the cart in as well.

"It's so cozy," cries Emily, looking around the small living room. It then feeds into the kitchen, a counter separating it. Next to the counter is a low wooden table with two pillows on either side of it. There's a short hallway that leads to the bedroom and a main bathroom from the bedroom. "I love it."

"I'm glad. "Jayden smiles before turning to Agri. "Are there any more Japanese elements?" Jayden asks and the other thinks for a moment.

"Iie, not really. We wanted it to be much Western so tourists are…happy," explains Agri in halting English, staring to unload the cart of their luggage. Emily thinks it's cute at how he seems afraid of messing up because she's sure she will be like that if she ever tries to speak Japanese.

"Arigato, Agri," Jayden says kindly. The so addressed boy smiles shyly and bows his head, finishing unloading all the bags onto the smooth wooden floor.

"My phone number," he says, handing Jayden his phone. "If you need me." Jayden nods and pulls out his own, saving Agri's in it.

"Are you from Okinawa?" Emily asks and Agri shakes his head, auburn hair falling in his eyes. Emily thinks he looks cute like that.

"Iie, from Osaka," he explains. "Much bigger than here. Not as hot."

"Would you recommend anything for us?" Jayden hands the boy his phone back as he thinks for a moment.

"Do you want me as guide?" he says instead and the Shibas nod excitedly.

"That would be really nice," agrees Emily, tugging at her yellow shirt. "Since we don't know much about Okinawa."

"I have good friend that could be better than me," Agri replies. "May he come with us?"

"Of course," responds Jayden, smiling at him. "Whatever works for you."

Agri smiles shyly again before looking out one of the window and seeing the sun begin to set. "It is late. I will leave you to be settled. Call me when you want to go out or anything else."

"Thank you Agri," Emily tells him kindly.

"Agri-kun," corrects the young boy, almost nervously. "Onegaishimasu. Please, so I do not feel awkward, Emily-san."

Emily nods, grinning at him. The best step to learning another language is to immerse oneself fully in all aspects and what better way to do that then familiarize oneself with the formalities? And if it makes Agri feel more comfortable. "Of course, Agri-kun."

He smiles at her shyly before bowing his head. "Oyasumi, Emily-san, Jayden-san." He backs out of the cottage, taking the cart with him and soon the Shibas are left alone.

"I like him," comments Emily as the door swings shut behind the boy. Jayden frowns momentarily, picking up two bags to carry to the bedroom.

"He is nice, isn't he?"

"And cute," Emily adds, getting the remaining bags as she follows Jayden to the room. The former red ranger's frown deepens.

"Maybe."

Emily takes note of his short behavior and laughs lightly. "Oh Jayden, are you jealous?"

"What?" Jayden whirls on her after setting the bags on the bed. "Jealous? Of-of course not." Emily laughs again and takes a step closer, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"Good. You have no reason to be." She gets on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly.

Jayden smiles against her lips but still feels a little hesitant. He's not familiar with this emotion of jealousy, except when Emily was getting close with Mike but he knows he doesn't like it. "I know you think he's attractive."

"Of course." Emily grins at him, lacing her fingers together behind his neck. "He's adorable. But nothing compared to my _handsome husband_."

**A/N: So I know a little bit of Japanese and am going to use all my knowledge in this fic, so expect much more Japanese. And if any of you actually know it, forgive me if I mess it up at all. It is my fourth language so I'm not as good with it as I would like to be. Also, Agri is a character from Super Sentai Goseiger. There will be many more Sentai characters involved, so if anyone has any preferences, let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry for the late update but I did warn you that they will be sporadic. Not sure how long I'm going to make this fic. If you guys have any suggestions as to what you want to happen, let me know!**

**More Sentai characters are coming into play (yay!) and they may be a little OOC but it can't be helped.**

**When sentences are underlined, that means they're speaking in Japanese. I will be switching back and forth between them, just because I know the basics of Japanese and no more. I apologize if I get something wrong or if it offends you in any way.**

**There will be some yaoi content in this, so if you're uncomfortable with it, I suggest you stop reading now. It won't be descriptive or anything, but it will be there.**

"Ohayo Jayden-san," Agri says as the former red ranger opens to door to him.

"Ohayo," Jayden says back, still trying to get the hang of Japanese. He had had many lessons when he was younger, at Jii's insistence, but he retained very little of it except basic knowledge.

"You slept well, ne?" Agri stands by the door, still seeming a little shy in the presence of Jayden.

The other nods. "Yes, extremely. It was very comfortable."

"That is good."

"Agri-kun, hi!" Emily walks out of the bedroom, pinning one last bobby pin in her blond hair. Agri bows to her.

"Ohayo Emily-san. Have you eaten?"

Emily shakes her head, looking at Jayden with a small smile. "We were going to but I assume you want to leave now?"

"What works for you best," answers Agri, pushing his auburn hair back. "My friend will come soon."

"Would you mind if we went out for breakfast?" inquires Emily, almost hesitantly as she chances a look at Jayden again. "Since we have a limited time here and everything…"

Jayden smiles and kisses her quickly on the cheek. She squeaks in surprise, still not used to displays of affection. "I don't mind at all."

Agri lets his features soften before his phone rings. "Sumimasen." Raising it to his ear, he bows before takes a few steps away. "Moshi moshi? Hyde-san!"

As he begins to talk in rapid Japanese, the two Shibas glance at each other, almost shyly but full of love.

"I still can't believe we're married," Emily confesses, smoothing her shirt down to let out some of her nerves.

Last night hadn't been as awkward as she thought it would be. It is better that they were friends first before lovers, so it really seems like some sort of sleepover than actual marriage. Not that she's complaining.

Jayden cracks a smile. "Believe it, Em. You're happy…right?" Suddenly he feels a little bit of doubt. What if last night wasn't up to her expectations? They didn't really do anything…just kissed a little bit but nothing more. What is she wanted more?"

Snuggling closer to him, Emily grins and brushes a hand across his cheek. "I couldn't be happier."

"Shiba-san, my friend is here."

They both turn to look at Agri who seems uncomfortable interrupting them. "If it is okay, we can leave. You want breakfast, ne?"

"That's great, Agri-kun," Emily exclaims enthusiastically. "Just let me get my purse. Jayden, your wallet is on the table," she adds as she sails out of the room. As her husband pockets the wallet, Agri stares after her.

"You are lucky, Jayden-san," he murmurs, almost bashfully. "Emily-san is great."

Jayden nods. "She is," he agrees, his voice almost dreamy. "Agri-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

The younger blushes and he lowers his eyes. "Iie. No girlfriend. Boyfriend."

"Oh." Jayden is a little surprised. The little he knows of Japan is that they're not especially welcome to gays. Not they treat them badly, but it's just looked down upon more than in America.

It doesn't matter to him. He thinks people can love who they love, regardless of gender. It's just a little surprising is all.

"Gomen'nasai, Jayden-san," Agri says, still looking at the floor. "If you are uncomfortable…"

"It's fine Agri-kun, I don't mind," Jayden reassures the younger. "By any chance…your friend that's coming, is he your boyfriend?"

Agri blushes again but nods, feeling a little relieved at Jayden's acceptance. It's not exactly how he would have liked to tell them, but it can't be helped now.

"I'm ready, sorry for taking so long," Emily apologizes as she rejoins them, yellow purse in hand. "Are we ready to go?"

Agri nods and opens the door for them, gesturing them outside. After they've left, he locks the cottage and follows them on their way back to the hotel.

Once exiting the glass doors at the opening of the hotel, the Shibas stop and wait for Agri to rejoin them.

"That is Hyde-san," Agri tells them, pointing to a taller boy with slight spiky black hair who is lounging against a silver car. "Hyde-san!"

"He's attractive," Emily murmurs behind her hand, gazing at Hyde and not noticing Jayden frown a little beside her.

"If that's your taste."

Emily grins, kissing him on the cheek. "Silly! You're my taste." Jayden breathes a sigh of relief, happy she's just kidding.

The man turns, grinning when he sees Agri. "Agri-kun!" He strides towards them, hands tucked in his jeans pockets. "Do shita no?"

"Hyde-san, meet Emily-san, Jayden-san," introduces Agri and the other bows to each of them in turn.

"Ogenki desu?" Hyde smiles at them. "Watashi wa Hyde, Agri-kun's boyfriend. It's a pleasure."

"Boyfriend?" repeats Emily, surprised. She shrugs it off though, bowing her head at Hyde and smiling again. "It's nice to meet you as well, Hyde."

"His English is…better," explains Agri. Hyde throws his arm around the younger's shoulders and flicks his forehead.

"Yours is just as good," he says. Agri makes a face and sticks his tongue out, seeming to loosen up a little. "Anyway, shall we go?" The Shibas nod and he gestures them to the car as he gets in the driver's seat.

"They want breakfast," Agri tells Hyde as he starts the car. "I was thinking maybe where Eri-chan works?"

"Do they serve breakfast?"

"It's a pastry shop. I thought it would be good if they slowly got into the Japanese culture instead of pushing it all at them at once."

"Oh Agri." Hyde gives him a small smile and reaches over, pinching his cheek. "You're so kawaii." The younger's cheeks darken again.

"We're taking you for pastry," Agri explains, looking at the backseat where the Shibas are, gazing out the window with their mouths open as they take in Japan. "That's okay?"

"That's fine," Emily says faintly, her eyes riveted on the sights outside. It's beautiful and not completely different from America, but there are still some noticeable differences.

The shops bustling and crowded with people, signs hang in the air, all big and colorful with Japanese characters on them. Emily can read a few, from her practices with symbol power, but for the most part, she's just awed by their beauty.

The streets are filled with people and cars weaving in and around each other. As Hyde turns down a road, the Shibas catch a glimpse of the sparkling blue ocean beyond some of the houses. It looks beautiful.

"Japan's great," Emily tells Jayden, craning her neck to see everything. Hyde and Agri are still chattering in the front seats, leaving the newlyweds to their own devices.

"You're right," her husband agrees.

"Here," Agri sings out as Hyde stops the car in front of a little shop. He gets out and opens the door for Emily, bowing as she thanks him.

"It's adorable!" she squeals, looking up at it. The sign is written in elegantly curved kanji. The door and the big bay window are all accented with lace and they can see inside that the tables are small and round with white, flowery tablecloths.

"Eri-chan, a friend, works here," explains Hyde as he winks at Agri, kissing him quickly on the cheek before pulling the door open for the Shibas.

Agri blushes and frowns playfully at him but follows Jayden and Emily inside.

"Kangei!" A waitress chirps. Her outfit is made with more lace-honestly, Jayden is a little distasteful of all the lace-and her hair is up in pigtails.

As Agri and Hyde converse with her, Jayden slides Emily's hand in his as they look around at everyone. The tables mostly seem to be filled with couples, so this seems sort of a sweethearts shop to Jayden.

"This way." Hyde leads them over to a table near the bay window, pulling out Emily's chair for her and Agri's chair for him before sitting down himself.

"This place is so cute," Emily tells them as she continues to look around. "I love it."

The two Japanese men exchange happy glances. "That is good," Agri says. "Our friend will come for us."

Soon enough, a petite girl with long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail heads towards their table, a huge smile on her face.

"Hyde-san! Agri-san! Mou, you decide now to come? You know Alata is coming and I want to wait on him!"

"Gomen Eri-chan but Agri dragged me here," Hyde says, pointing at Agri.

The other frowns. "You came here of your own accord, thank you."

"He can't say no to you, Agri-san," Eri points out cheerfully. When they announced they were together, she admits she was very excited about that.

"But maybe it's good Alata is here, then we can introduce them," suggests Hyde, thinking. Eri taps him lightly on the head.

"Whatever. Should I just get you two the usual?"

"Ni yori," Agri corrects, glancing at the Shibas who are looking a little lost. "Jayden-san, Emily-san, this is-"

"Watashi wa Eri!" she breaks in excitedly. "Nice to meet you!"

"You as well," Jyaden says, dipping his head forward. Emily follows suit, liking the girl almost immediately. She seems very positive and bubbly-not unlike Emily herself.

"He's cute," Eri adds, looking at Jayden.

"And married," snaps Agri before turning back to them, smiling kindly. "We will order for you, ne?"

"I trust you," Jayden replies, reaching for Emily's hand under the table. "Right, Em?"

"You're the only thing keeping us alive here," she agrees, looking at Agri happily. "So yes, we do trust you."


	3. Chapter 3

"That was so great," exclaims Emily as they walk out of the little restaurant and back into the hustle and bustle of Okinawa, that isn't actually too busy.

Jayden nods in agreement. "Arigatou Agri and Hyde. You really did pick the best things to order."

Agri ducks his head, a little embarrassed. "Iie, it's fine. I'm happy you liked it."

"Sumisen but I have to go now," Hyde says, bowing to the Shibas. "It was a pleasure. You are staying for how long?"

"About ten days to so," answers Jayden. "Maybe we can see each other again?"

"Hai, of course. Sayonara," Hyde tells them before turning to Agri. "Aishiteru, Agri." He presses a kiss to Agri's forehead, grinning at the slight blush on his face and then heads down the street, leaving the three alone.

"What you want to do?" asks Agri, faint pink still on his cheeks. "Sightseeing or shopping or…" he trails off, unsure of what the couple may want to do or see.

"What things are around here?" Emily gazes around. Everything looks so fascinating but it's unfortunate that she can't read any of it the first place. Some things have translations written underneath-the most touristy places she wagers- but for the most part, all the signs are in Japanese. Pretty but unfortunate.

"There is the Sakura festival," Agri says after a few minutes of thought. "Dai nichi I think. It is very beautiful."

Emily nods excitedly. "I want to do that." She turns to her husband who seems to be thinking. "Can we Jayden? Please? Sakura aren't very common back home and they're so pretty."

The former red ranger laughs lightly. "You act like I would say no to you."

Emily grins playfully. "Just checking. Let's go there Agri-kun, if that's alright."

"Hai, of course. I'll call the hotel car." Agri takes out his cell phone and dials, starting to talk in Japanese to the person on the other end while the Shibas entertain themselves looking around. They make sure to stay out of other people's way even as they try to take in as much as possible.

"I wonder what it would be like to live here," Emily muses out loud as they see a group of teenage girls skip on by, arms linked and giggling.

"Like a dream," suggests Jayden.

"Or paradise."

"Is the Shiba house not paradise enough for you?"

"You know what I mean," laughs Emily at Jayden's teasing tone.

"He will be here soon," Agri informs them, putting his phone back in his pocket. "We meet him on the corner of Kokusai Dori. It is this way."

He starts to lead the couple down the street, pointing out interesting sights and signs and translating what they want to know.

As they pass one corner, Emily peers down it curiously. On many of the windows there are plastered pictures of very handsome men. There are a few people standing outside, seeming to be deliberating among themselves and pointing at the pictures. Across the street is one very similar, only this time the pictures are of beautiful girls. How she wishes she could read the signs!

The one for this store in particular is written with very curving Japanese kanji, each one black and outlined in light green. It looks like a very interesting place, if only she could understand.

"Agri-kun, what's that?" She points at it and Agri surprisingly laughs.

"You want to go?"

"What is it?"

"Not a place for you."

"Agri-kun, stop being so mysterious," she whines playfully and Jayden chuckles at her, finding it very adorable.

"It's a host club Emily-san," answers Agri, still smiling amusedly.

Emily raises an eyebrow. "A host club?"

"You pay for kaisha…company. They be nice to you, have drinks, talk," explains Agri as they continue on their way. "Sometimes more."

Emily's cheeks color as she realizes what he means. "Oh. I see."

"There is one for Jayden-san as well," teases Agri. "They're usually close to another. Demo I assume you no want to go?"

"You would be right Agri-kun," Jayden says, squeezing Emily's hand. He wouldn't have expected a host club to catch her attention but he has to admit the mere idea of it is very smart. It just isn't his thing, especially now that he's married to the most beautiful girl in the world.

"We're here," announces Agri and sure enough, the car is there waiting for them. The young boy opens the door for the Shibas to get in before climbing in shotgun himself. "It will not be long."

"That's fine," Emily shrugs. "It's just as much fun to look out the window."

They start to move, the driver expertly weaving through the traffic. Emily has her eyes glued to the window, trying to absorb as much as she can.

"So…host clubs, huh?" Jayden murmurs in her ear. She turns to look at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Seems like my kind of place, doesn't it?" She laughs lightly.

"Not the kind of place I'd like to spend my time or money on, no," says Jayden, not as amused as his wife.

Emily notices and pats him gently on the arm, smiling up at him. "Maybe some people end up finding their true love there. Not all people are as lucky as us to have found each other."

Jayden nods and wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "I know."

* * *

"Wow it's gorgeous," breathes Emily, blinking her eyes rapidly. "It doesn't even seem real."

Agri nods, a bemused look on his face at their reactions. "That is what many people say when they see it first."

"Now this-this is paradise," Emily says, tugging Jayden along with her down the path. The sakura trees are lined up along it, creating a canopy of pink branches. Some of petals slowly flutter down, falling dreamily through the air. There aren't very many leaves grown yet, just petals but Emily thinks that makes everything all the better.

Pink and white blossoms are everywhere and Emily thinks she's seeing things. It just doesn't seem real, like an enchanting dream. She's never seen anything so beautiful. "Wow. I feel like a princess."

"You are one," teases Jayden and she smiles at him, shoving him playfully.

"You treat me enough like one, for sure."

They're quiet for a few minutes, still in awe of the delightful sight. It's like nothing the Shibas have ever seen before.

"I can see why so many people want to come here," comments Jayden, seeing how crowded it actually is. "Is it like this every year?"

Agri nods. "Hai, around this time they usually bloom. Sometimes late. Sometimes early. But mostly around now."

"How long do they last?" asks Emily, her eyes not leaving the trees. Imagine having them bloom all year round, so every time one comes out of their house, they see them.

"Depends on the type but usually only shu, a week," Agri shrugs.

The former yellow ranger blinks. "Types? There are different types?"

"Hai. The most common is yamazakura, which we see now." Agri gestures to the trees all around them as they continue to walk underneath them. "Japan has over hyaku kinds. One hundred."

"How can you tell the difference?" asks Emily curiously.

"How many petals. Yamazakura has go, five. Some have less, but go is most common."

One petal falls from the tree they're directly under and lands on Emily's head, tangling with her blond hair. Jayden notices but doesn't say anything because it doesn't seem like his wife has realized it yet.

He takes a step back, seeing as they've stopped, and just stares at her. She's breathtaking. With the sakura blossoms fluttering around her and some caught her hair, a soft breeze blowing the strands and swirling them around her face, Jayden doesn't think he's seen anything more beautiful. She's an angel come to life, his own personal angel.

"It's sad they don't last that long," Emily says to Agri, unaware of Jayden's admiring stare. "They're so beautiful."

Jayden reaches a hand forward, gently plucking the blossom out of her hair to which she looks up at him, a little surprised.

He smiles lightly at her. "Not as beautiful as you."

**A/N: So long time no see everyone! Sorry if it's short or seems rushed but I really wanted to get it out and it did turn out how I wanted it. How many times does that ever happen? **

**If anyone is confused at the Japanese or the translations, don't be afraid to ask and I'll try to clear them up for you.**

**I'm still not sure how long I want it to be or what to happen so if anyone-and I mean anyone-has any ideas, feel free to comment them. Who knows, I might just take them. **** And more exciting stuff will happen if you're bored with this mindless fluff.**

**In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and all the Jemily romance I have to offer. Until next time darlings. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Agri takes them to an aquarium. Not that they don't have aquariums in America, but the Churaumi aquarium is the best.

Or so Agri claims.

The Shibas can't really blame him as they wander about the facility. It is really beautiful and seems to have more variety than back home.

They're also surrounded by many languages. They can hear Japanese being spoken frequently, as well as Chinese, Korean, English, and even some Spanish. There are some languages that the Shibas don't recognize as well and they are fascinated by it.

"That was so great," exclaims Emily as they exit the theater where a twenty-minute movie had been shown about the fish in Okinawa's seas. "I didn't know such colors really existed. There were so many of them."

"You know you can't imagine a new color," Jayden adds, slipping his hand into Emily's. His wife laughs and shakes her head.

Wife. He still can't really get used to that word. It's just so…bizarre. But he loves being able to call her that. They're having the time of their lives now but honestly, it feels more so like best friends, except with more kisses and touching.

"Is that so?" Emily's expression is mischievous and she turns to Agri. "What do you think Agri-kun?"

"Eh?" The Japanese man blinks, looking up from his phone and stuffing it back in his pocket. "I haven't heard of that happening, no."

"Are you okay Agri-kun?" Emily feels a little concerned as she sees Agri has almost a bored look in his eyes. "Did you not like it?"

"Of course not!" Agri shakes his head, looking mockingly scandalized. "I enjoy it very much. I've just seen it a lot. So I am…sore ni narete. I am…family with it?"

"_Familiar_," corrects Jayden, smiling at the blush on Agri's cheeks.

"Hai. Familiar."

"What's that?" Emily points over to where there's a large glass tank with people bending over it, reaching their hands in. "Are they touching fish? Can we do that?"

"Hai, they are," answers Agri, leading them around a family with three little kids. "There are most of hitodes and namako." At the Shibas confused look, he smiles and juts his chin to the tank.

They find a clear space and look down into the water where fish lazily trail through it, not seeming to be in any hurry at all. Colorful starfish litter the bottom of the tank, attached to rocks and even to each other.

"They're so pretty." Emily dips her hand into the surprisingly warm water. "This isn't cold at all."

"The water is from Okinawa Sea," explains Agri. "It is same temperature. There is no difference at all."

"That's cool." Jayden puts his free hand in the water as well, a little hesitant to touch any of the animals. He's not scared but he is a bit wary of how they will feel. He never really got to go to the beach when he was younger-too busy training-so this is very new to him.

"It feels weird!" Emily giggles as she touches a pretty pick starfish. It's kind of bumpy and rough but not in an unpleasant way. She never really went to the beach either when she was little, since her home was far away from the ocean. "Touch it Jayden."

Jayden hesitantly lets his fingers brush the starfish, face breaking into a small smile as he does so. It's not as bad as he would've thought.

"So what you said before…hitodes I think…does that mean starfish?" asks Emily, reaching her hand even further into the water to touch another starfish, a blue one this time.

Agri nods. "And namako are sea…sea…" He pauses for a moment, trying to think of the word in English. "It's long…and it can be green. A food!"

"A food?" Jayden is puzzled. "Ah…you mean sea cucumbers?"

Agri looks relieved. "Hai, that's it. Sea cucumbers…English is weird."

Emily laughs. She thinks it's absolutely adorable when Agri tries to translate between English and Japanese. She's sure she won't be half as cute as him when struggling to speak Japanese. "Yes, it is," she agrees.

Jayden spots a sea cucumber and warily pets it for a second. It's slimy and smooth but doesn't feel bad. Just odd.

"It feels better than the starfish," he tells Emily as she touches it was well, her eyes sparkling as she does so.

"It's smooth versus rough but they're not as colorful," she says happily.

Jayden shakes his head affectionately. "Well my bad, Mrs. Shiba. Just putting that out there."

"And of course you're always right," Emily teases him, smiling.

The sand beneath her fingers shifts and she looks down in surprise, seeing a small, striped fish peek it's head out only to dart away seconds later. "What's that one Agri-kun?"

The young boy leans closer to the tank, having kept his hands dry up until now, and spots the tiny fish that dives back beneath the sand again. "Ah, sore wa hazeda. It's a haze. A goby."

"A goby?" Emily raises an eyebrow. "That's such a funny name. I don't think I've heard of it before."

"There aren't that many here." Agri gestures to the tank. "But you seem to be lucky Emily-san. Usually tourists won't see them."

"Why?" Jayden asks. He had seen a glimpse of the goby as it swam by him and doesn't see why it would be so lucky.

"They usually hide beneath the suna," Agri explains. "Sand. The colors are the same too, so hard to see. But we don't touch."

"It touched me," Emily says. Agri smiles.

"Well it must like you then."

"Very understandable," adds Jayden, laughing as Emily nudges him lightly, feeling her cheeks heat slightly.

"What's next?" She goes over to a small sink nearby, starting to wash her hands after touching the fish.

"Kuroshio Sea," Agri responds as him and Jayden follow her, sidestepping a group of Chinese tourists.

"What's that?" Jayden steps up to the sink as Emily dries her hands, throwing the paper towel away.

"The biggest tank. The entire wall glass," says Agri, trying to use his hands to demonstrate. "It's fun. You'll like it."

"I'm starting to think there's nothing in Okinawa I won't like," Emily whispers to Jayden as Agri starts to lead them towards their next destination, her fingers interlocking tightly with her husband's.

**A/N: Hey everyone! How's it going? It's been over a month, I think? Sorry about that but you know, school and such. This might have been a little short too. I'm not fully satisfied with it, but that's usually how a writer feels all the time.**

**So I've said it once and I'll say it again-I have not been to Japan. I don't know much about it. All I know is what I've read or watched in dramas so if I get something wrong, I'm sorry. I'm doing the best I can here so forgive me if I get facts wrong or something. I'm just going off of what I've read or seen. Most of what I'm writing is based off of that, so don't believe it all since I don't know if it's one hundred percent true or not. **

**So now that I've got that out of the way (look at the reviews if you want to know why I did a little rant) thanks to everyone who has continued to support this story! Until next time… **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Jayden, come see this!"

Jayden looks away from the mirror in their shared bathroom to see Emily standing by the open window near their bed. Finishing towel-drying his hair, he makes his way over to her after hanging the towel up.

"What is it Em?"

Emily looks at him and then away quickly, her cheeks blushing a light shade of pink. Maybe she should have thought this through.

Jayden is wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, having not put his shirt on after stepping out of the shower. Emily had just assumed he was fully dressed and not that she minds he's not, it's still a little awkward.

The sun is slanting off of tan skin, looking almost golden and catching the light in his hair, still slightly damp from the shower.

Emily focuses her eyes out the window.

Jayden notices and bumps elbows with her gently. "What's up Em?"

"Nothing. Well I was going to show you but-shouldn't you be wearing a shirt?"

_Oh._ That's what it is.

Jayden smiles a little. "Am I embarrassing you?"

"Of course not!" But the flush on her cheeks give it away. "It's just...I've seen you shirtless before but now-now it's different and I...just put some clothes on."

Jayden knows what she means. They may be married and close friends but they haven't really gone past kissing. Jayden would never force Emily into something she's not comfortable with, ever.

In fact, it's almost weird to think of it like that. Emily's just so...innocent. Pure. Beautiful in such an untainted way. He's not quite sure how he feels about that.

But not wanting to let his thoughts get away from him, he merely nods and tugs a shirt on over his head. "Yes m'am."

Emily rolls his eyes, grateful for the playful presence once more. Honestly, with Jayden looking like that...it makes her have a funny feeling in her stomach. Like adrenaline and love and tightness all at once.

"But what did you want to show me in the first place?"

Emily points out the window wordlessly, letting her husband see it for himself.

Draping an arm around Emily casually, Jayden takes in the beautiful setting. _It really was worth it_.

The sun is setting, streaking the sky with blots of gold and pink and even some purple and blue. Fluffy clouds graze across it and right beneath them is the sun, shining brightly and giving everything a golden glow.

Sunsets never really looked like this in Panorama City.

"Wow," is all he can manage and Emily giggles at the fact such a sight has left him speechless, a hard feat to do.

"It's gorgeous isn't it?"

"Just like you."

Emily smiles. Normally she would hate such cheesy words but when Jayden says them, they just seem a lot more bearable. And she knows he means them, unlike others who say them just to get in good graces. Jayden means them.

"Thanks."

Jayden shakes his head in affection. So typically Emily to thank him for stating the obvious.

They remain still and silent for a few minutes, just watching the scene before them. There's no one out, at least in their line of sight, so it really is as natural as it can get.

The sun shines down for its last moments on the water, reflecting back even more glittering rays. The sand looks like sugar and Emily really wants to go test if it's as soft as it looks.

"This is why we fought so hard."

Emily gazes up at her husband. She'll never get used to thinking that. "Hm?"

"For things like these…" Jayden gestures out the window with his free hand that's not resting on Emily's shoulders. "Sights like this...feelings like this...this is why we never gave up. And that's why we won."

"Mmmm." Emily leans into him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He's right, but something doesn't sit well with her. "You know, I think I fought more for you than anything else. In the beginning it was to show I wasn't a burden but then it...changed, I guess, into something more."

"You're not a burden, Em."

She smiles slightly. "I know. But thank you."

Jayden takes a breath. It seems like a good time to tell her, without fear of laughter or teasing. Even though he knows Emily would never do it to be mean. "You know, I think I loved you...even then."

He feels her smile against him as he leans down to kiss her gently, sweetly, hoping it tells her everything that words never could.

They pull apart, leaning their foreheads against each other's. Emily sees herself reflected in his eyes. And it's beautiful.

"Want to go play in the ocean?"

"I just took a shower!"

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! And yeah, it's kind of short, but I think this is the length all of the chapters are going to end up being. Sorry.**

**And it is super fluffy and cheesy but I was just in the mood for this. So sorry not sorry.**

**I'm going to be honest with you guys, I'm kind of losing inspiration for this story-and all my other stories to be honest. When I'm done with this (I've decided ten chapters-so half way there!), I don't know if I'll be writing anymore or continuing any of my other fics. I'm just losing motivation I guess. I'll try and get it back but you know how hard it can be to catch again.**

**So if any of you have a burning desire for something specific to happen during Jemily's honeymoon, by all means let me know. I think this story needs a little something...**_**more.**_

**Sorry for the long note but hopefully you all enjoyed cutesy Jemily! Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Emily-san, Jayden-san, I have friends I want you to meet," announces Agri when they reach the docks. Getting out of the car, the Shibas gaze around in wonder.

They sky is a beautiful blue, shining on the water. The dock is bustling with people, loud and lovely. The sun's bright but not unbearable, pleasantly warm on their skin.

"That'll be so exciting!" exclaims Emily. "Won't it Jayden?" She tugs on his sleeve and he nods, throwing an arm around her.

"I think it'll be good for us to make friends."

Agri leads them to the edge of the dock, calling out greetings to this person or that while the Shibas try to take everything in.

"This place is gorgeous," whispers Emily, her arm linked through Jayden's.

"It really is."

"Takeru-san!" Agri calls out and the Americans look to see a handsome Japanese man waving back at Agri. At his side is a smaller girl with pretty features.

They talk in rapid Japanese a few seconds while the Shibas stand there awkwardly.

"Takeru-san, Kotoha-chan, this is Emily-san and Jayden-san," introduces Agri and the two bow in response.

"A pleasure," Takeru says and Emily can't help but notice how attractive he really is. What is it with all these men being so good-looking?

"Nice to meet you," Kotoha says shyly and shakes Emily's hand.

"Their English is limited," explains Agri. "But they know basics."

"I understand that much," protests Kotoha, a blush staining her cheeks. "Emily-san, Jayden-san, are you ready?"

"Ready?" Emily looks at Jayden hesitantly, than Agri. "For what?"

Kotoha smiles. "Paddleboarding!"

* * *

"I don't think I have enough balance for this," Emily mumbles, pulling her life vest on. Jayden smiles gently at her, pulling at the straps, tightening them and then clipping them for Emily.

"You'll be fine."

"But still-"

"Emily, your balance is wonderful." He kisses her cheek and that placates Emily for now.

The wind is rushing through their hair, some spray hitting their faces and it's just so _wonderful_ that they can't beleive it.

Emily in turn helps Jayden put his own vest on, giggling when she 'accidentally' tickles him in the process. Jayden retaliates by sticking his tongue out playfully.

Agri calls them over."This is captain Ryunosuke."

The man bows before looking at them closer and gasping. "Oh tono-sama! It's an honor!" He starts babbling enthusiastically while the Shiba's look at each other in confusion.

Agri just rolls his eyes. "You're scaring them, Ryunosuke-san."

"But it just seems-"

"Shouldn't you be driving the boat?" asks Takeru, raising an eyebrow and Ryunosuke hurries to apologize, giving a smile to Jayden and Emily before scurrying back to the wheel.

"You should be gentler, tono-sama," Kotoha says lightly, smiling when Takeru nods and takes her hand.

"You gone before?" he says stiffly, trying to remember all the English he knows. Kotoha giggles behind her hand.

"I never have," answers Emily. "I've always wanted to, though. It looks fun! But I'm much too clumsy to actually be good at it."

"No you're not," Jayden reassures her.

"I'm clumsy too," Kotoha tells her and Emily's smile brightens.

"Really?"

"She's gotten better," intervenes Agri and Kotoha just laughs.

"Thank you, Agri-kun but not really."

"It's cute," whispers Takeru in her ear and she blushes light pink.

"Oh, tono-sama."

"We're at a good place!" Ryunosuke calls out, stopping the small boat. The Shiba's look around. It's not as unpopulated as they once thought. There are other boats milling around, some people paddleboarding, some waterskiing and some simply swimming.

"It's so beautiful out here," sighs Emily dreamily, resting her arms on the railing. "How deep is the water?"

Agri asks Ryunosuke before responding. "Not deep. Nine feet or so?"

"Oh." Emily's surprised. "I thought it'd be deeper."

"The water's nice," says Kotoha, pushing her damp bangs back. "Not too cold."

Agri grins. "Well who's ready?"

It's not pretty at first. Jayden is surprisingly the best at paddleboarding, managing to stay up longer than any of the others.

Kotoha and Emily have become fast friends. They both fall the most, not even managing to turn nicely before losing their balance.

But it's all good, because the air is ringing with their laughing and the sun is shining on their smiles and their husbands are looking at them lovingly.

"I wish Hyde was here," Agri mutters and Ryunosuke pats him comfortingly.

"Here." Jayden reaches out a hand to help Emily keep her balance. Their boards are right next to each other so he thinks he can help lead her.

But Emily's hand is slick with the ocean water and they scramble a few seconds, managing to lock fingers before they feel the boards sliding out under their feet.

Emily lets out a shriek as they plunge into the cool water, bobbing back up seconds later like corks because of their vests.

Jayden still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Sorry," she says sheepishly and Jayden laughs, pushing his bangs off his forehead. The water droplets cling to his hair and eyelashes, beading up on the exposed parts of skin looking to the sun and Emily almost can't breathe.

"It's fine," he reassures her, grinning widely. "But now we have to get back on them."

They both turn to look at the boards floating a few feet from them, a disaster waiting to happen.

"It's gonna be hard getting back up," Emily sighs but she starts to paddle towards them, Jayden following.

"Stop splashing me!" he teases her, reaching for his abandoned paddle.

"I'm not doing it on purpose!"

"You should help them, tono-sama," Kotoha tells Takeru, her eyes not leaving the water in front of her. "Get back up, I mean."

Takeru scoffs but paddles over to them, managing not to hit them or fall, which he considers an achievement.

"Here." He squats down and someone easily pulls Emily onto the board with him, muscles straining and flexing beneath the skin.

Emily feels herself blush. "Arigato," she stammers out and Takeru gives her a small smile in return.

Jayden watches, frowning as Takeru helps her get back to her board. There he is, being all helpful and nice and her knight in shining armour, and here _he _is, bobbing up and down in the waves uselessly.

"Do you need help?" Agri calls from the boat deck but Jayden shakes his head.

"I'm okay, thanks." He tries to pull himself back up onto the board but it's more difficult than he'd thought it would be.

The board is slick and slippery and the life vest is cumbersome, getting in the way as he struggles to pull himself up.

"How you doing?" Emily asks, grinning widely when she sees her husband flailing uselessly. "Should I help you?"

"No, it's okay," Jayden retorts grabbing the other edge of the board so he's half-on, half-off.

"Are you sure? I could get Takeru-san to-"

"I'm fine." Jayden grits his teeth and Emily laughs at him, sitting down on her board and holding the paddle across her legs.

"Are you, by chance, jealous?"

"What?" Jayden feels his ears burn and it's not from the bright sunlight. "No! Jealous of who? Him? Of course not! I-"

"You don't have any reason to, Jayden."

"I'm not jealous."

"If you say so." Emily stands back up and Jayden has to tip his head back to see her. She's silhouetted by the sun, trails of water running through her hair and down her body.

How did someone like that become his?

"Talk to me again when you're standing." Emily winks at him and Jayden loses his grip, falling back into the water.

* * *

**A/N: I actually rather liked this chapter. I have one of two more things planned out but that's pretty much it.**

**Remember, underlined sentences are them talking in Japanese! ****Because my own knowledge is limited.**

**As I said in the previous chapter, I am losing inspiration for this story. I don't love it any less, I just don't have a lot of ideas. So if you have any, please please please comment. I'd love to hear it.**

**I know they act more like best friends than husband and wife, but all relationships start that way, right? There's is pretty much that-just with added touching and kissing.**

**I also felt the need to include Takeru/Kotoha (because OTP) and Shinkenger/Samurai meetup anyone? I rather like that idea.**

**Thanks also to jg13145 because she kind of gave me that idea. Thanks love!**

**Until next time, darlings.**


	7. Chapter 7

"That was really fun!" exclaims Emily as they enter their little home. She kicks off her shoes before dropping her bag on the couch, plopping down next to it and leaning her head back. "But I'm so tired! There was so much walking."

"After all that Samurai training, a little walking is too much for you?" teases Jayden lightly, closing the door behind them. Emily sticks her tongue out at him as he goes to join her on the couch.

"Well we've been out of practice of a while. Not that I'm excusing it or anything but still. Speaking of Samurai, you looked really good in the suit," remarks Emily, referencing the Samurai garb Jayden had tried on at one of the stores. At Emily's insistence, of course.

Jayden hums. "Did I?"

"Well yeah-" Emily ends in a small shriek as Jayden pulls her onto his lap. "Jayden! Wh-what are you doing?" She's blushing a little. She'd never seen Jayden this..._forward_ before. Dominant. It excited her, almost.

"I just want to be close to you." He lopes his arms around her waist and presses a kiss to her cheek, frowning when she stiffens. "Sorry, was that too much? I just- I'm not good at feelings and everything so I just thought- I ruined everything, didn't I? I'm sorry Em, I'm not good with-"

"It's fine, Jayden." Emily gives him a small smile of understanding, resting her hands on his shoulders. "I was just...surprised. We haven't...I mean, we haven't really…"

"Haven't really what?" Jayden's curious, especially as Emily's cheeks turn as red as his suit.

"You know...done things." The last part is whispered and it takes Jayden a second to figure it out. When everything finally clicks, he finds himself grasping for words.

This was definitely not in the training Jii had given him.

"Um yeah...I guess you're right."

"Sorry, I'm just making things awkward." Emily forces a laugh, avoiding her husband's eyes. "It's just that Mia said-"

"You're taking Mia's advice for our sex life?"

"_Jayden!_"

"Oh." Realizing what he just said, Jayden wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole. "I mean...sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that-"

"It's fine. I just didn't know if you wanted something...you know, more. You wanted more." Emily clears her throat. Oh _why _are they having this conversation now? "And if I was making you hold yourself back or something…"

"Emily, look at me."

But the former yellow ranger refuses to meet his eyes, so Jayden gently tilts her chin down so they can look at each other properly.

"I'm not going to do anything you're not ready for, okay?" He smiles slightly, a smile tinged with softness and shafts of sunlight. "I promised I wouldn't. This isn't anything different. I'm ready for whatever you want."

It's quiet, Emily chewing her lip and Jayden not being able to look away from her. In that silence, both of them are thinking too loudly.

"But what if I do?"

Jayden blinks. "What if you what?"

"Want...more?"

"Em, are you sure? I just-"

"I want you."

Jayden would lie if that didn't send fire spreading throughout his body. He'd never heard Emily talk like that and it just made the want that much more.

"You've got me." Jayden gently moves her off his lap, seeing her pout in confusion. It's quickly changed to a squeal when he swings her up over his shoulder.

"Jayden! Don't drop me!" She knows inside he never would but it's an instinct to say something along those lines. "Jayden! What are you doing?" But she's laughing too much to really protest and Jayden grins to himself, thinking this is how it should be.

They're laughing when they reach the bedroom. They're laughing as they lightly press kisses upon exposed skin, whispering promises as they do so. They're laughing as they struggle to remove their clothes, Emily having to coach Jayden to undo the straps and clips because his hands are too clumsy.

"You can handle a sword but not a bra?" she says teasingly and Jayden's cheeks burn so he buries his face in her neck.

"When would I ever have time for it?" he mumbles and he feels Emily chuckling beneath him.

"Well then I'm honored to be your first."

"You're my first everything, you know."

Emily hums, her fingers carding through his hair and down his back, making heat pool in his stomach and it just feels so wonderful that Jayden wondered how he could've lived his life without it.

"Maybe this will give you some training," he says against her neck, feeling uncharacteristically bold. But he must be doing a good job because Emily stills, if only for a second but in that second he knows.

"Why would I need training?" Her voice is slightly shaky, slightly teasing and Jayden's hands glide down her waist, tracing pictures and patterns.

"Well if we do this again, we'll have to know what to do."

"So just think of this as a trial-run?"

Jayden kisses, soft and slow, and can almost feel himself coming undone at the feeling. "Exactly," he mumbles into her lips. "Exactly."

**A/N:**** I'm sorry, I don't even know what this is. Someone had given me the idea a while back for them to be a little more, um, physical with their feelings. (I think it was RosesAreRed464) I hope this is enough to tide you over for now.**

**Once again, I'm so so so late with this and I'm terribly sorry. Still trying to find inspiration but it's kind of hard. If anyone has any ideas they want, please let me know! I'll be getting to LoveLifeHopeHappiness's idea about the temple (that was a good one, thanks so much for that!) but I just wasn't feeling it this chapter. Probably next one.****  
****Again, so sorry it's late and I understand if people are losing interest in it or whatever but I'm determined to finish it!**

**Until next time darlings **


	8. Chapter 8

"Why did we have to fly?" asks Emily curiously, for about the fifteenth time that day. Just like the first fifteen times, Jayden has no answer.

"I'm not sure Em. Just like the first time I wasn't. And the time after that."

"Okay mister." Emily sticks her tongue out at him as they wait by the gate. Agri had made them fly from Okinawa to Taekhara, promising that the couple-hour flight would be worth it. The Shibas were skeptical but had relented, especially since Agri had been able to pull some strings and get their flight cheaper.

"Ah, Jayden-san, Emily-san," Agri calls, coming up to them. "Sorry I am late. Is everything ready?"

"Yup. I'm excited for this Agri, we've been trying to guess forever," Emily says as they walk out of the airport, Jayden carrying their bag. Agri said they would spend only one night here, so the two just shared a small duffle bag.

"It's not easy to guess," responds Agri, smiling a little as he waves down a car. The outside of the airport is crowded, people bustling everywhere and cars honking amongst the chattering. Jayden's surprised he can get a car so easily because it looks like so many other people are waiting for one.

"My sister was able to help," explains Agri, seeing Jayden's disbelieving face. "She works near to here." Agri takes the bag and puts in the trunk before motioning to the Shibas to get in the car as he gets into the front seat.

"It's weird being in the city again," comments Emily as the car starts to weave its way through the traffic. "Okinawa was just more…peaceful."

"You're just used to the peacefulness of the country," Jayden teases her lightly and she shrugs one shoulder.

"Maybe so. Maybe I shouldn't have fallen in love with a city boy."

"You think I'm a city boy?"

"Was I talking about you?"

"Emily!"

She laughs, patting his arm in reassurance. "I'm kidding, Jay. Of course it's you."

"I thought you were talking about Mike."

"Mike?" Emily laughs again and although Jayden was the one who brought him up, he's slightly annoyed. Mike is one of his good friends but he still was a little jealous when he saw him getting close with Emily.

"You know he's like a brother to me."

"I know-"

"I'm married, remember?" She holds up a hand, the ring glinting in the sunlight filtering through the car and Jayden's at peace again.

He takes her hand and kisses it, making her giggle. "I think I was there. I don't know, it's kind of fuzzy."

They spend the rest of the car trip with hands intertwined, exchanging occasional comments between them as Agri converses softly with the driver in Japanese.

"We're going to hotel first to drop off your bags," he says when they pull up at a tiny building wedged between two taller ones.

"That's fine. Is it far from here?" asks Emily after she thanks the driver, getting out of the car to follow Agri inside.

"Maybe ten minutes? Ah, I do not remember."

This hotel isn't as impressive as the one back in Okinawa but it's still cute and cozy and seems to be very welcoming. The woman at the front desk grins at them widely as Agri checks in for them.

Agri hands Jayden the room key. "Do you want to rest? Or we can go now?"

"I'd love to go now. What do you think Jayden?"

"Now's fine. The flight wasn't very long anyway. Besides Em, I know you're curious."

"I will wait here," says Agri. "Your room is down the hall, there." He points and Emily thanks him before following Jayden to their room to drop their stuff off.

"He's really being very secretive," she says once Jayden's unlocked the door. "I can't figure out what it'd be."

"He just wants to surprise us." Jayden sets the bag down, hearing the water start to run. Emily was very eager to get going but Jayden knows she at least wants to make sure she looks decent after their flight. He really couldn't care less but he knows there's still some of that old insecurity left in her.

He stands in the bathroom doorway, watching her fix her hair just right. "You look fine, Emily."

"I just want to make sure," she responds and he comes behind her, wrapping her in his arms.

"You look beautiful."

She flushes but smiles and leans back in his embrace anyway as he kisses the top of her head.

"Thanks."

They stay like that a few moments, just relaxing in the closeness of each other. It's not anything new but they value it all the same.

"Agri's waiting," Emily finally says. Jayden's curious about where they're going but he honestly would just rather stay in and relax with his wife. He knows though that Emily wouldn't allow for it.

"Yeah, okay."

They leave the hotel soon after, apologizing to Agri for taking so long. The car ride passes quickly, Agri pointing out all the different shops and restaurants and suggesting a few of them for dinner later.

"We're here," he announces as the car pulls up to some docks. The Shibas look at each other in confusion.

"We're sailing somewhere?" Emily asks and Agri nods.

"Not long, just a few minutes. You'll like it."

Agri was right, the boat ride doesn't take that long. Even though they had been by the ocean for a while now, they still stand by the rails and lean over the side. It's not the ocean they've been near, as Agri explains it's the Inland Sea of Japan.

"The only way to get there," he says.

"Where?" Emily hopes he'll now tell them but he only smiles and turns away.

"You will see."

Soon after disembarking, it's a short walk to a wooden gated area. The Shibas are confused but let him lead the way, talking his way through.

"Oh my God." Emily puts a hand to her mouth. Jayden can't even say anything except smile because he never thought _this_ would happen.

"Welcome to Okunoshima," says Agri happily.

"Oh my God Agri, this is amazing." Emily's grinning so big her cheeks hurt.

There are rabbits _everywhere. _People are petting them, small children playing with them using brightly colored toys and Emily thinks this is heaven.

"There's so many," she gasps, kneeling down when a couple come over to sniff at her feet. She pets them gently, squealing when they nuzzle at her hand. "They're so cute! Jayden pet them, they're super soft."

Jayden squats down next to her as a rabbit hops over, standing on its hind legs and looking at him, blinking slowly. He reaches out a hand hesitantly, almost afraid it's going to run away, and strokes its fur.

"Wow."

"This is incredible Agri," Emily says, marveling as more rabbits come up to them. She makes sure to pet each one, barely able to contain her happiness. "Incredible. I love it."

"I'm glad." Agri has sat down next to them, already having rabbits jump into his lap.

"It reminds me of home," continues Emily, letting them scamper back and forth over her legs. "We didn't really have that many rabbits- they didn't like coming into the barn or paddocks. So I mostly saw them near the edge of the woods. But never this many."

_Her smile outshines the sun_, thinks Jayden. She looks so happy here, the definition of content. He makes a mental note to thank Agri profusely later.

"And they usually ran away from us too," she giggles, stroking one's soft ears. It blinks up at her, nose twitching. "I love this so much, they're just so adorable. I'd love to have one. Or a hundred."

"Should we get a pet rabbit when we get back?" Jayden says and Emily glances up at him, her face a cross between happiness and surprise.

"Really? You'd want one?"

"Well I-" They don't even know where they're going to live yet. They haven't got that far, having decided to worry about it when they got back. Living with Jii for a little while would be okay but Emily had wanted a real house to call her own.

"That would be so amazing Jayden! We could have rabbits and cats and maybe a dog, wouldn't that be great?" One of the rabbits had jumped into her arms and she hugs in gently before letting go as it settles into her lap.

That doesn't sound so great to Jayden- he doesn't know how he'd handle that many pets- but he just smiles and nods because it makes Emily happy and that's enough for him.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

**A/N: Guess who's back! No, I'm not dead. I've just been extremely busy.**

**It's been a while, right? So I tried to make it longer to make up for everything but it's probably not enough.**

**I'm so sorry but it's my senior year of high school and I'm in the IB program as well as applying for colleges so I have very little time to spend on writing. I know that's not much of an excuse but hey, life happens. I am sorry though.**

**Two chapters left after this! If you have any ideas for them, feel free to drop a comment!**

**For the record, I've never been to Okunoshima so I have no idea if this is actually how it's like. I'd like to imagine that it's pretty much heaven on earth. Definitely bucket-list worthy.**


End file.
